Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a flexible printed circuit board which can be electrically connected to a counterpart electrode reliably.
Description of the Related Art
For example, a strain gage measuring the strain or distortion of a structure is formed in one flexible printed circuit board (a first flexible printed circuit board) which is very thin. In order to extract or take out the output from the strain gage, another flexible printed circuit board (a second flexible printed circuit board) for transmitting a signal is joined to the first flexible printed circuit board with soldering so that the electrode of the first flexible printed circuit board is electrically connected to the counterpart electrode of the second flexible printed circuit board.
The technology for joining the electrode of the first flexible printed circuit board to the counterpart electrode of the second flexible printed circuit board with soldering is generally known and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-303354 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H5-29178.